Cool Rhythms
(Spanish: Ritmos Bacanes) is the term of one-shot animated shorts produced by Pudú Producciones and Warner Bros. Animation from 2000 until 2017. History Development Animation The animation for is outsourced by Excellent Pencil Studios. Music Shorts 2000 *''Grillin' and Chillin'' (March 2000) *''Old West Jamboree'' (June 2000) *''Christmas Beach'' (July 2000) *''Pass of the Dinosaurs'' (July 2000) *''Test Karting'' (July 2000) *''Rock 'n Roll Alive!'' (August 2000) *''Dawn of the Ghosts'' (October 2000) *''Jungle Wonders'' (October 2000) *''A Pirate's Life'' (October 2000) *''Robot Mountain'' (November 2000) *''Lights, Camera, Hollywood!'' (December 2000) *''The Bunny, the Fox and the Eagle'' (December 2000) 2001 *''Cleopatra's Groovy Style'' (January 2001) *''Dolly Dearest'' (February 2001) *''The Blizzard of the Antarctic'' (April 2001) *''Dia de los Muertos'' (May 2001) *''Pressure of the Seaside'' (August 2001) *''Year of the Yin-Yang'' (August 2001) *''Halloween Feature'' (October 2001) 2002 *''Flying Around the Patagonia'' (January 2002) *''Vehicular Tour'' (March 2002) *''Musical Under the Sea'' (June 2002) *''Arcade Wreckage'' (June 2002) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (September 2002) *''Ice Mayhem'' (November 2002) *''The Scary Witches'' (November 2002) *''Temple of the Good Luck'' (December 2002) 2003 *''Greeny Ruins the Winter'' (February 2003) *''Octopus Spies'' (February 2003) *''The Rainbow Festival'' (April 2003) *''Chilote Tennis'' (May 2003) *''Siege Reaper and the Dragon'' (May 2003) *''Why Vampires Do Fly?'' (September 2003) *''Balloon World'' (September 2003) *''Round Around the Melons'' (September 2003) *''Kung-Fu Dogs'' (October 2003) *''Birdy Trouble'' (November 2003; based on Condorito) 2004 *''Life in Japan'' (February 2004) *''Dinosaurs vs. Dragons'' (April 2004) *''The Ugly Lava Bubble'' (May 2004) *''A Boy and his Teddy Bear'' (May 2004) *''Animal Prison'' (May 2004) *''Superhero League'' (July 2004) *''House Under Renovation'' (September 2004) *''Way to the Forest'' (September 2004) *''The Fruits Gang'' (November 2004) *''Winter Windup'' (November 2004; based on Condorito) 2005 *''Dogs, Cats and Mice are Best Friends'' *''Horse in the Clouds'' *''Bee Battle'' *''Italian Colisseum Crisis'' *''The Balance Artist'' *''Fish Story'' *''Fashion with the Camera'' 2006 *''Internet Rap-On'' *''The Island of the Tiki Animals'' *''Health and Junk Alert'' *''Wonders of the World'' 2007 *''My Dearest Gothic'' *''R.C. Cars and Planes'' *''The Adventurer Ducks'' *''Furries'' *''Wizard Dog in Training'' *''Bollywood Beach'' 2008 *''The Bear and the Little Girl Mouse'' *''Creatures from the Netherworld'' *''Madrid Express'' *''The Lucky Clown'' *''Mice Kids from Outer Space'' *''Pizza Delivery Fox'' 2009 *''The Devil's New Clothes'' *''Tokyo Trace'' *''Million Dollar Richman'' *''Awoken of the Fairies'' *''Bollywood High'' *''The Dragon Book'' *''Xalax: Planet of the Cars'' *''Sea People'' *''No Sides, No Angles, No Service'' *''The Australian Showsman'' 2010 *''The Elevators of Valparaiso'' *''Space Blobs'' *''Birds and Heights'' *''The Biggest Bottle in the World'' *''Flaming Stuntman'' *''Jazz Dance Karaoke'' *''Bungee Madness'' *''The Castaway of the Teens'' *''Party of the Bathing Toys'' *''Concepcion Skateboarder'' *''Vegetables, Meat and Baked Goods'' *''Ring-Ring-A-Thon'' *''Authentic Colors of Fun'' 2011 *''Flamenco Fever'' *''The Doctors at the House'' *''I Am Carlotta Cat'' *''Who Killed Augusto Pinochet?'' *''Quest for the Third Dimension'' 2012 *''Song of the Country'' *''The Little Peruvian'' *''Chocolate Guy and Strawberry Girl'' *''Internet Tropical'' *''Parade of the Tomatos'' *''Just Pick Three Wishes'' *''Soccer Madness'' *''Creatures from the Highlands'' *''The Mystery of the Science'' *''Beck'' 2013 *''The Cow Squad'' *''Wonders of the Enchanted Rose'' *''Bug Attack!'' *''We're Going to the Cruise Ship'' *''Chili Pepper Fiesta'' *''March of the Androids'' *''Matias, Chopper and Antonia in the Italian Restaurant'' *''Operation: Dog-napped'' *''Karate Kangaroo'' *''The Art of the Nature'' *''Umbrellanimals'' *''ATM Rescue'' 2014 *''Hungers of the Arctic'' *''Under Zero'' *''Rock and Roll Kids'' *''The Filipino Fisherman'' *''Chilean Ninjas'' *''Ballad of the Gym'' *''Cumbia Foods'' *''Quest for the Legendary Stars'' *''Monster Vacation in Italy'' *''Atacama Off-Track'' *''London Knockout!'' 2015 *''Dinner with Cousin Goose'' *''Drunk Cat and Helpful Mouse'' *''Medieval Robots'' *''Red Baron Goes Screwy'' *''The Musical Animals'' *''Hot Dog Madness'' *''Graveyard Undead'' *''Matias' Party House'' *''Dinohybrids'' *''Fairy Tale Academy'' *''The King and his Loyal Guards'' *''Arabia on Parade'' *''Cyclops' Woodland Day'' *''The One-Band Grinder'' 2016 *''Grocery Business'' *''The Lion and the Mouse'' *''The Cowboy Stranger'' *''Dogs Goes Viral'' *''Arabian Nights'' *''About the Winds Blow Away'' *''Gold Mine Daze'' *''Chicken Escapade'' *''The Discovery of America'' *''Dangerous Malibu Fighter'' *''Soccer Frenzy'' *''Hollywood Hatches the Birds'' *''The African Parade'' *''Damsen in-Annoyance'' *''Matias Pudu in Zanytown'' *''Heaven Harmony'' *''Roman Hero Agency'' *''The Mischevious Little Car'' 2017 *''The Pink Lady and the Blue Gentleman'' *''The Story of Little Red Riding Hood'' *''Cats' Prank War'' *''Primeval Cats Musical'' *''The Brain and the Heart'' *''Nessie and the Fisherman'' *''Wackiness with Dr. Hound'' *''One Happy House'' *''Why Do Birds Can Fly?'' *''Tilly the Little Roadrunner'' *''A Fox in the City'' *''The Jaguar and the Hunter'' *''Magician Hamster'' *''The Smart Pussycat'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Criminal Mice and the Colonel'' Appearances in other media Television series *''The Matias Pudu Show'' *''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' Films *''Matias Pudu's 1st Movie'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' (cameo appearences-only) *''Matias Pudu Strikes Back!'' Video games *''Matias Pudu and Friends Kart'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' *''Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse'' *''Cool Rhythms: Sound of Music'' *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Party'' International broadcasting Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Disney's Silly Symphonies, MGM's Happy Harmonies, Universal's Swing Symphony, Ub Iwerks' ComiColor Cartoons, Paramount's Screen Songs and Color Classics, Screen Gems' Color Rhapsodies and Van Beuren Studios' Rainbow Parade, because of the one-shot cartoons and some of them are collective. *The shorts are used as Matias Pudu's Karaoke! segments in The Matias Pudu Show and its 2018 revival. *Like Comical Novels, fewer from Matias Pudu and Friends shorts starred in some shorts. *Each short used different music genres: Reggaeton, Jazz, Country, Pop, Rock, Ambient, Rock, Electronic, Hardcore, Hip-Hop, Cumbia, Jungle, Folk, Samba, Mariachi, 8-bit, Lullaby and Historical. *Some of the shorts features characters from Condorito, Mampato, Barrabases and Pepe Antartico. *The broadcasting rights for are owned by Poll How do you think about Cool Rhythms? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!